Fluorinated polymeric materials such as those containing perfluoropolyether segments have been used in applications where low surface energy materials and/or low refractive index materials are desired.
Polymeric materials with polydiorganosiloxane segments and oxalylamino groups have been prepared. These polymeric materials can be used, for example, to prepare adhesive compositions and various types of polymeric films.